This invention relates generally to agricultural balers and to feeder mechanisms for such balers.
A conventional type of baler includes a bale case extending fore-and-aft in the direction of travel of the baler, a reciprocating plunger in the bale case, a feed table or platform extending laterally of the baler from the bale case, a pick-up mechanism in front of the feed platform, and feeder means above the feed platform. The pick-up mechanism lifts crop material from the ground and deposits it on the feed platform. The feeder means then conveys the crop material across the feed platform into the bale case where it is compressed into bales by the plunger.
If the feeder means becomes overloaded during operation such as by attempting to move an excessive amount of crop material, damage may occur to the feeder means and its drive means.